


There's Only One Dance We Know

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Clubbing, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert agree to an impromptu night out with Adam and Victoria.</p><p>Guess you could call it a sort of double date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only One Dance We Know

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, other than my need to write characters going clubbing for every fandom I've been in, so I guess this is clubbing: Robron Edition. I was listening to some music and wrote this in two sittings. Something tells me I'm trying to get back on the Robron horse lol (plus find other character's voices).
> 
> Hope you enjoy something this silly with a terrible, terrible title x

Robert turns away from the Woolpack bar with three pints pressed between his hands. Usually he wouldn't risk it, but he's feeling positive and cocksure tonight – some might say more like his 'normal' self – and feels like showing off. They're sat in the booth closest to the door that leads to the back room, so Aaron can leave if he wants to. Having an exit strategy has really helped his anxiety in particular in recent weeks and Robert is glad that he told him about it the day he returned from one of his sessions. He rolls his eyes when Robert raises his eyebrow, pretending that his grip on the glasses isn't steadfast, before he places them carefully on the table.

“Er, excuse me, oh brother of mine?” Victoria says, sat beside Adam and across from Aaron. “Am I not drinking tonight or what?”

“Or what.” he replies automatically, dodging her swipe with a smile, “I'm good, but I'm not that good,” he adds, taking the few steps to retrieve his sister's glass of wine.

“From your mouth to Aaron's ears, mate,” Adam scoffs.

“He has no complaints, believe me,” Robert retorts, sliding in beside his boyfriend to sit close, the line of their bodies gently touching.

“Will ya both stop talking like I'm not here?” Aaron grumbles and raises his pint to take a sip, piece said.

“You didn't even wanna come!” Adam grins.

Robert aborts his attempt to put his arm on the back of the booth as Victoria stares at him and her mouth falls slack. “You told me he was looking forward to this!” she accuses.

“Might've been a slight exaggeration,” he admits and follows Aaron's lead by taking a drink.

Adam smacks Aaron's knee under the table. “You two need to get out and see more than the regular crowd at Bar West, my friends,”

“Exactly,” Victoria nods, “We're _married_ and we have more fun than you. Tonight is about doing something different.”

“Think Liv's having enough fun for the whole village,” Robert dares to joke and his stomach somersaults as Aaron snorts and gives him a sidelong look, not objecting. He and Aaron have come a long way, again, and even Liv is less frosty to him since Robert helped her out with a bully.

“So what're we doing then?” Aaron asks to try and get more involved. He's here now, so he might as well.

\----

“Vic, we're still in Hotten.” Aaron says flatly, as they stand in front of a building with a queue of people identical to the one opposite. “Bar West is literally over there.”

“Well, I didn't say it'd be _totally_ different, just a change of scenery. Come on, let's go, it's freezin' out!” she says hastily as she pulls her thin jacket around herself and hotfoots it to the end of the queue.

Despite it being technically summer, the evening air is a bit breezy and Robert's never been more thankful to zip up his trusty leather jacket, the one with the buckle at the top A.K.A the one that Aaron always notices when he's wearing it. If he can't wear it on a sort of unofficial, casual double date then when can he?

He looks at Aaron now, with his hoodie zipped too and even his hood put up against the cold, and is about to suggest he puts an arm around his shoulder for warmth when Aaron glances around and pokes Victoria in the back.

“This is a club,” he says gruffly, like he's truly offended at the prospect of being near one.

“Yes, Aaron, well spotted.” She blinks when her sarcasm gets no response. “Bar West has music...”

“But it's in the background!” he protests, frowning darkly, “Ugh, Vic, what're we doin' here? None of us dance and definitely not to this shitty stuff!”

They can hear the bass thump from outside the thick walls and someone behind Robert objects to Aaron's opinion on the genre and he presses his mouth together to keep from laughing at them and Aaron for being so typically grumpy at being nudged out of his comfort zone. He bumps his elbow into his. “Ah come on, it could be fun,”

“Shut up, you're a terrible dancer,” he snaps.

“Maybe, but at least I'm not a chicken,” he quips, pauses then makes a noise like the animal, steadily growing louder.

Aaron's mouth twitches. “Stop it. Robert, I mean it,” he says when he's ignored. “Will ya do _anything_ for attention?!”

“Oh thank god, finally,” Victoria interrupts, bouncing on her toes and her eyes fixed on the line of people in front of them as they start to move.

Robert impulsively grabs Aaron's elbow and smirks. “No going back now, sunshine.”

Once inside, it's as loud and chaotic and cramped as Robert remembers, except he refuses to admit that he probably feels just as out of place these days as Aaron does. However, Victoria seems to be in her element and if it was anyone else he'd say that they don't get out much, but it's great to see his sister so happy and they've already established that her and Adam do go out and have this kind of fun together sometimes and that's what tonight is about. 

“I'll get the drinks in,” he shouts and hears Aaron quickly agree to help.

\---

Robert loses his bearings around the time that Victoria forcibly drags him into the throng of clubbers undulating like a school of ocean fish and only manages to escape thanks to Adam taking one for the team, her arms sloppily clinging onto her husband's neck. Robert points in the direction of the bar and weaves a path between huge group of people, all out to have a good time on a Saturday night. He's coming to the edge when a smaller group of ladies step in front and surround him. One of them is wearing a bridal veil and 'L' plates. _Hen party_. He swallows hard and starts searching for Aaron, eyes skittering everywhere including the walkway just above his head but to no avail.

“Excuse me, ladies,” he smiles, turning on the charm and about to make a dash for it, but one of them, a bottle-blonde who looks the bossy type puts a hand on her cocked hip and widens her stance, grinning like a shark.

“Oh no, excuse us,” she says, her friends giggling around him.

Someone just out of his peripheral vision on his left pinches his bum and he wheels around, intending to...do or say _something_ when his gaze lands on a hunched figure propping up the bar. _Of course_ Aaron never would've left the bar entirely or maybe he's been stood in the same spot the whole time. Robert has been moved around a lot.

“Sorry, I've gotta - ” he tries, squeezing awkwardly between two of them as they laugh again.

“Ah come on, don't leave us so soon!”

He sighs, realising he needs to go for the jugular, and turns to them with steely eyes, blue washed out into grey from the flicker of the multi-coloured lights. “If you don't mind I'd like to get back to my boyfriend, thanks,”

A couple of them comically reel backwards, their gasps drowned out by the music, but the ballsy blonde barely flinches, unimpressed. “ All the hot ones are either taken or gay,” she says sagely, putting her straw in her mouth and taking a drink as she stares straight at him, as if daring him to disagree.

He turns away from the group instead and tosses a tired “I'm not gay,” over his shoulder without further explanation as he finally shuffles in beside Aaron. His presence instantly makes him happier, no matter how surly he is.

“Oi, you missed me almost getting taken away by a hen party,” he grins.

“Would've thought you'd enjoy that,” he mumbles tightly, head bowed towards his bottle of extortionately priced beer.

“No, because I have a boyfriend.” Twice in as many minutes. Christ, it actually feels good.

Aaron's eyes sharply tilt up to his face and his body language opens, turning towards Robert standing next to him, tucked in their own little corner whilst the rest of the customers clamour further down the bar to be served. “You told them that?”

“Of course. Why wouldn't I? It's the truth, yeah?”

“I just - ” he blinks, bowled over for a moment. “I've never heard you say it.”

“And you still haven't,” he laughs. He moves his hand on the bar, their pinkies touching. “You didn't save me!”

Aaron snorts and gestures to his beer to get Robert one. He accepts and waits until they're back to being invisible in the crowds to lean in to Aaron's ear. “You can make it up to me.” It's definitely in the top five of his favourite phrases to say to him because he always did like having the upper hand. Now it's mutually beneficial.

“I just bought you a beer!” Aaron huffs.

“And I escaped Vic's clutches to come back for you,” he argues, smiling.

Robert looks over his shoulder to scan the room, thankful that the hen party has since drifted away, to try to find his wayward sister and brother-in-law. It proves not too difficult as they're the only ones slowly swaying tipsily (on Victoria's part) to a remix of a song Robert vaguely remembers the tinny tones blasting out of Liv's earphones a couple of months back. He catches Adam's eye and smirks when he sees how relief crosses his face, gleeful that he won't feel it for long. He waves them over, warm enough in his leather jacket that his cheeks are pink, but with a plan forming in his head.

“Our turn,” he says when they're close enough, knocking back half of his beer.

“What?” Adam says wildly, his arm around Victoria's waist to keep her from wandering off. She's alert and grinning so wide and Robert knows that the crash comes next. “Get lost!”

“That's the plan,” he declares smugly and tugs on the open lapel of Aaron's hoodie.

“No, ger'off!” he says, but his eyes are curious and his mouth twitches like it did outside, amused despite himself. _In approval_. Usually he's not one for Robert needling Adam, but he must be feeling generous towards Robert since he's left him alone in this club, until now.

Robert pulls off his leather jacket to leave him in his rolled up, patterned shirtsleeves - blue with dark blue crosses – and throws it into Adam's chest before he draws Aaron in by his hoodie again with a little more determination. “C'mere.” He says it so softly that he can barely hear it himself, but he sees how Aaron's eyes drop to his mouth anyway and that's good enough.

He keeps hold of him like that instead of his hand and follows how Victoria lead him to a clearing that had a nearby exit, enough space not to feel suffocated but still a balance to feel included. Okay, he's having fun, sue him. He puts his hand flat to Aaron's chest, his relaxed heartbeat right against his fingertips, and presses his mouth to his temple, his words filtering down to his ear.

“You can leave at any time.”

Aaron moves to look at him properly, coming up to grip Robert's hip. “Thank you.”

“I said I'd look after you and I meant it.”

“You're not though, are ya?” Robert blinks at him rapidly, a pang of hurt, before Aaron's mischievous smile blooms. “Ya got me out here and left Adam and Vic!”

“She married him,” he quips then steps more into Aaron's personal space, moving his hand from his chest to the small of his back. “Just sway like we're hugging or somethin',”

“Oh and you're an expert now, eh?” he frowns.

“What can I say? Vic's a good teacher and I'm a fast learner.”

Aaron snorts at his suggestive look but his protests quiet and they hold each other out on the sticky floor with the mayhem going on around them, a role reversal of Victoria and Adam, except their close proximity crackles. It always has, this push-pull chemistry from the moment they met and it still sets Robert's heart beating faster and the adrenaline rushing in. It doesn't help that Aaron's grasp on his hips tighten and his beard rasps against his smooth cheek in a nuzzle that's turned familiar and for a second Robert worries that he's about to break for the exit when he noses at his throat, breathing him in, and kisses his jaw. He tilts his head down slightly, their faces aligned as they continue to sway imperceptibly, before their lips catch. Robert immediately puts his hands to Aaron's face and kisses him again, soft then deeper when Aaron grips his biceps, the sign of no objections.

“Can't believe you're makin' me do this, I hate ya,” he grumbles anyway, but chases Robert's mouth when he cheekily pulls away.

“Heard it all before,” he smiles, “And it's fine, practically a rite of passage,”

“Had mine at Bar West.” 

Aaron suddenly tenses, as if he said something wrong, and his hands fall from Robert's body. He catches his arms. “Hey. I wanna know those things. They're a part of you and,” he puffs out his chest, switching from serious to something lighter, “now you've gone clubbing and snogged a very attractive bloke on the dancefloor.”

“I wouldn't call this clubbing 'cause we're not dancing. We _can't_ dance.”

“You keep saying that, but have you ever tried? Eh?” He shuffles to the side a little and then back before moving to the left. “Eh?”

Aaron looks on, unimpressed. “What're you doin'?”

He bobs his head a few times and comes closer again. “What's it look like? This is dancing, yeah?”

Aaron presses his lips together. “No.” he says tightly, “Suddenly that 'very attractive bloke' is arrogant _and_ deluded.”

Robert sidesteps to move behind him. “Mm, you're so good at dirty talk,” he says sarcastically into his ear. Not to waste the opportunity, he slides his arm around Aaron's waist and pushes his crotch to his arse. Aaron's heartbeat flutters against the flat of his hand before he touches his belly over the thin material of his t-shirt. He feels Aaron take a breath in and Robert rests the fingers of his other hand on his scruffy jaw, turning his head to kiss him once more. He forgets himself for a second as they mindlessly start to sway again, where they are, who's around them, and he concentrates on the feel of Aaron's tongue tentatively against his and Robert's hand on his belly trails down. It bumps into the waistband of Aaron's jeans because he has his eyes closed and it's all Aaron needs to grip his wrist hard.

“I wasn't born yesterday.” he pants breathlessly.

Robert loves him so fiercely in this moment, all the time always, it frightens all and sundry, including himself. He's also getting increasingly turned on and unless Aaron's in the mood to get down quite literally in the loos, there's only one thing for it.

“Enough dancing?” Aaron nods, eager for the first time that night. He'd take anything over 'dancing'. “Let's go home then.”

They join Adam and Victoria after a detour Robert makes Aaron take past the hen party, smug as he holds on tight to Aaron's hand and ignoring his boyfriend's eye roll because Aaron knows him too well.

“God, you're like a couple of newlyweds,” Adam shudders.

Robert stands tall and stares him down. “Keeper's has paper thin walls, Barton. _Paper_ thin.”

“Knock it off, you two,” Victoria whines, head against Adam's shoulder and her eyes barely open. “Me head's already pounding,”

“I think that's the music, babe.” Adam chucks her under the chin with a smile, starry-eyed. “You'll be fine once we get outta here.” 

Robert has to admit that he knows his wife well as Victoria perks up a little when they emerge from the club to start looking for a taxi. Aaron zips up his hoodie and when they stop to attract a car, Robert leans against the windowsill of the building behind them – a shop selling customised occasion cakes – and puts his arm around Aaron's shoulder to bring him into his side and avoid the worst of the chill that's come now it's the dead of night, summer or otherwise. Aaron relaxes into him and Robert looks down to nudge their noses together.

“Guys, come on,” Adam says as Robert's about to kiss him again because he can, but when they both glance up at him, he's smiling, relentlessly positive even with an armful of unhelpful wife and a brother-in-law and best mate more interested in each other. “I've got a drunk wife - ”

“Oi!” Victoria pokes him in the nose, “Tipsy, just tipsy,”

Robert buries his laugh in Aaron's temple.

“ _Tipsy_ wife,” Adam corrects because he's a better person than Robert, “And you two look like you're about to go at like rabbits anywhere we stop,”

“Leave me outta this!” Aaron growls, “He started it!”

Robert nods, proud. “He's right, I did.”

“Well, can you at least tone it down a bit for now,” Adam tries to order somewhat firmly, helpless in the face of their particular brand of banter. Robert's hoping it's foreplay because all the signs are there. Aaron's making him work for it and he loves the thrill of the chase, how their passion spills over when Aaron can no longer resist their chemistry and he lets himself go.

“Okay, Aaron, no kissing.” he replies loudly and faux-serious, pauses then adds, “Until we find a taxi.” He rolls his eyes at Robert and he waits for Victoria to distract Adam again to drop his voice lower and his smile turns shy. “Did you enjoy some of tonight at least?”

Aaron shrugs, “Was alright, I s'pose.”

Victoria must somehow hear him through her alcohol haze as her and Robert's eyes meet and she smiles. She's happy, Aaron's happy, so he's happy. Result.

Eventually, they pile into a taxi and head for home. It parks outside Adam and Victoria's and that's when Robert gives Aaron the choice. “Should we go somewhere?” he asks quietly and affectionately tugs on the loose strings to his hoodie.

“If ya like.”

Still playing the game then. Robert deliberately looks at his mouth and then into his eyes. It's their Thing. “Your place or mine?”

Victoria's yelp as she totters along in her high heels decides for them because the last thing Robert wants is his earlier comment to Adam about the state of the cottage walls to come back and bite him on the arse. He says a quick goodbye to Adam and his sister, hoping she won't remember lots of tonight in the morning so he can have the pleasure of embellishing the truth when he sees her next and he and Aaron start to walk down the road towards the pub, arms brushing as their only point of contact. Truthfully, Robert doesn't need much else to get him going because the intensity is there in every move, it always is, sparking between them and ready to ignite with a moment's notice.

That's why a moan falls from his lips as soon as the back door closes and Aaron shoves him hard against it, his mouth instantly capturing his. He has so many memories here, good and bad, that it makes him reach for Aaron and cling on, hoping each time that they make it out alive and addicted to the rush when they do.

Following a lengthy snog, they break apart to run upstairs on light feet, moving quickly but careful not to wake everyone else up. It's true that Keeper's only has a likely passed out Victoria by now and Adam, but the pub walls are thicker and some part of Robert still likes the thought of increasing his chances of getting caught anyway, despite the fact that there wouldn't be anything inherently wrong in that except for some terrible embarrassment all round. 

Once safely inside Aaron's bedroom, Robert pins him to the door with his hips and uses his free arms to drop his own jacket on the floor before he reaches to Aaron's shoulders for his hoodie. They undress each other frantically until Robert's shirtless and Aaron's date jeans are pooled at his ankles, the speed and the hunger reminding Robert of their affair. He touches his thumb to Aaron's chin and slows their lip-lock to allow him to pull away to speak.

“Have you got stuff?”

Aaron looks at him like he's stupid and moves to show him, but Robert puts his hand on his shoulder and turns to the night-stand, his open belt buckle clanking against his thigh as he rifles through the drawer. Aaron takes a step towards his bed before Robert smirks and points, silently telling him to stay where he is and face the door. With the lube ready, Robert braces his arm across Aaron's t-shirt covered chest to steady them both and sinks wet fingers inside Aaron two at once, kissing under his ear and keen to get on with it, his cock fully hard as he helplessly thrusts against Aaron's arse.

“C'mon, turn around,” he demands after a few minutes, shoving Aaron where he wants him pressed into the door and getting on his knees to help him remove his tangled clothes.

“No need to be so bossy, you've got me,” he mumbles, giving Robert's hair a tug.

Robert grabs his wrist and stands, wobbling on his feet as Aaron suddenly jumps so he has no option but to catch him until Robert puts him against the door to take some of their combined weight. “Christ, you could've warned me!”

“Thought ya wanted it to be like before,” he says cheekily, when they'd go at it any place they could, in any position.

He kisses Aaron to shut him up and quell their noises, the thump of his first proper thrust rendering their efforts useless and making them giggle into each other's mouths. Robert pauses to listen out, but Aaron clings demandingly to his neck and his arse, urging him on with his thighs wrapped around his waist.

“We should do this more often,” he grins, watching Aaron's expression loosen up close.

“Like ya could, old man,” he replies, so Robert slams him harder into the wood, soothing the nip to Aaron's mouth with his tongue.

Soon, the door is rattling like a headboard and Aaron's grip will bruise, but Robert can't stop himself now, his ego taking over to make it good, to hell with whoever is asleep in the rest of the pub. All that matters is making Aaron come and he'll have to get there on his own, both of Robert's hands occupied with holding them up. The muscles in his back and arms have started to burn and his skin sweaty from the exertion and Aaron reaches between them for his erection before a sharp jerk of Robert's hips has him gripping his shoulder.

“Whoa, yeah, do that,” he pants, his head thudding back on the door.

Robert blinks at him, confused at what he's done exactly, when he realises that Aaron's t-shirt has dragged along the wet spot his cock made, creating a pleasurable soft friction, so he does as asked and continues pulling him down to meet his dick. Their kisses turn more uncoordinated because of it and Aaron squirms as he chases the feeling, becoming more wanton and less guarded. It's one of Robert's favourite sides to him, that he's been privileged enough to see him at his most vulnerable and that it's even better than it used to be now that they can love each other so openly and fiercely. The fact that this is real swallows him up until Robert has to bury his face in Aaron's warm neck, his pulse jackhammering rapidly against his nose before his orgasm hits with surprising power and he muffles his loud groan as best he can.

“Oh god, that's...” he splutters, at a loss for words as his body slows to a stop and the trembling takes over.

Aaron clenches around him, fidgeting, and Robert roughly pushes his t-shirt up enough to get at his cock, slick with precome. His hand drops lower to cup and gently tug Aaron's balls, rubbing into the space behind to hear him swear and moan, trying to climb Robert more than he already has, until the sensation gets too much and he tips over the edge in a suddenly, helplessly loud voice. Laughing that Aaron's forgotten to keep quiet and trying to think quickly, Robert covers his mouth with his palm, realising a second later that his fingers are sticky with come. Aaron moves his head away in disgust immediately and glares, shifting against Robert's body. As they pull apart, his leg comes down and before Robert can react, Aaron flicks his foot between both of his and sends them crashing to the floor with Robert breaking Aaron's fall.

“Ow.” he gasps, grimacing, after some delay from being winded. “Thanks for that,”

Aaron has the audacity to smile. “Serves ya right, ya pig,”

“Well, sorry my hands are incredible at getting you off! I'll just pull out and go to sleep next time, eh?” Robert fires back.

“Don't you dare!” Aaron pokes him in the side a couple of times, jabbing all over his torso until Robert starts to wriggle from his touch and try to catch his fingers. “You're not gonna do that, are ya? Say you're not! I'm not gonna stop 'til you say it!”

“Alright, alright!” he whisper-shouts, knowing how famously stubborn his boyfriend is, “I won't do that, I promise!”

Both exhausted from earlier and their impromptu fight, Aaron slumps, grinning, onto Robert's chest and tightens his arm around his waist when Robert kisses his forehead, his hair in fluffy disarray. “I did have fun tonight.” he admits into the comfortable silence.

As they drag their heavy limbs into Aaron's bed and share slow kisses goodnight wrapped up in each other's arms, that's all Robert wants for him now. If Aaron is good, then he is too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
